


Bruised Trauma

by GallifreyGod



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: Hopper and Joyce's son comes home one day with a bruise on his arm. Joyce knows that since Sarah, her husband had been nervous about this situation.





	Bruised Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Duffer Brothers own Stranger Things and all of my free time too. The only thing I own is the Original Character

Joyce had always known this day would come, it had to be expected. As soon as their youngest son, Henry, had started kindergarten, Joyce prepared herself to handle the situation as best she could.

Joyce, Jim, Will, and Henry had been sitting at the dinner table one afternoon. It hadn't been a terrible day, Jonathan called and checked in, El arrived safely to Chicago to see Mike, work wasn't busy for either of them, and Will had passed his exams at HCC.

"Henry, how did you get that bruise on your arm?" Hopper had asked in a dangerously low voice. Joyce immediately looked up from her plate with frantic eyes.

Henry shrugged and took a sip of his milk. "I fell off the swings today at playtime. It's okay daddy, it doesn't hurt." The youngest son said as he smiled at his father.

"Are you sure? How did you fall?" Hopper said as he rushed out of his seat, crouching down to inspect the bruise on his son's arm.

"I tried to jump and my foot slipped. The nurse checked it and said it wasn't too bad." Henry replied as he used his other hand to pick up his sandwich.

"Why don't you go play Atari with Will while you finish your dinner so Mommy and I can talk." Hopper said quietly as the two boys got up and rushed to the living room. Hopper sighed as he sat back down in his seat.

"Hop." Joyce whispered quietly as she rubbed her husband's back. "I wouldn't worry too much, I think it's just a bruise." Joyce said as she tried to comfort him.

Hopper sighed again as he pressed did head in his hands. "I know, it's just... this is how it started with Sarah. I can't help but feel a little nervous." Hopper admitted.

"I know baby. If it makes you feel better, I will call and bring him in to have it looked at. Just for peace of mind." Joyce said as she moved closer to him.

"It's alright... you're right. It's probably just a bruise. I'm over-reacting." Hopper groaned.

"No, you're not. It's perfectly okay to be worried. It just means you're doing your job as a father." His wife whispered as she moved his chin so he could look her in the eyes.

Joyce pecked him on the lips before moving to clear the table off.

•

Joyce had known better to take Hopper's word about the bruise situation. She knew it would bug him to let it go, so Monday morning she had scheduled a quick appointment with the doctors.

"Hop, can you come here for a second?" Joyce called as she patted Henry's back, willing him off to go play.

"What's going on babe?" Hopper asked as he stepped out of the kitchen with an apple in his hands.

Joyce smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "The bruise is just a bruise. Doctor Owens took a look and said it's completely fine. They also did some lab work and Henry is in complete health. They said he isn't even at risk right now."

Hopper let out a breath of relief he had been holding since Saturday night. Joyce smiled and rubbed his back as she felt his muscles relax.

Hopper looked down at his wife with a genuine smile as he kissed her on the lips. "Thank you for understanding."

"It's my job." She said with a grin.


End file.
